PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The DPBRN provides a unique opportunity to conduct impactful research in oral health. Dental practices are an ideal setting for identifying trends and studying effectiveness and potential benefits of dental care delivery strategies in ?real-world? populations. The Network needs an experienced, efficient Coordinating Center to optimize its productivity and impact. The CHR Coordinating Center (CHR CC) proposes to: 1. Establish productive, collaborative working relationships with DPBRN leadership and facilitate the development of a 7-year DPBRN strategic plan. The CHR CC will work with the National Network Director(s), Node Directors and Node Coordinators to inventory existing DPBRN research infrastructure, assess and prioritize the Network's needs, craft strategic aims, and create a detailed work plan for achieving those aims; 2. Provide central coordination for the DPBRN. Based on Aim 1, the CHR CC will develop processes, technologies and other resources to maximize the efficiency and increase the impact of the DPBRN; 3. Augment DPBRN resources by establishing a comprehensive, integrated, secure DPBRN research website (the DPBRN Hub), integrating the DPBRN practitioner database access into the website, and developing a Common Data Model (CDM) based on electronic dental and medical health record data. The CHR CC will create a multi-function website that will serve as the primary hub for network research. The DPBRN Hub will provide a communications platform, a data collection, management and reporting system, a scientific review system, and access to Network-wide and study-specific documents. The existing practitioner database will be imported to the Hub and a new practitioner survey implemented and both sources will be linked with the data management system. We also propose developing content and data architecture for a dental CDM that can be used to carry out data-only studies, provide preliminary data for designing studies, and identify patients for recruitment or additional follow-up. 4. Provide scientific, statistical and operational support for the review, development, implementation and dissemination of DPBRN research studies. The CC will create and maintain technologies to manage study concept review and study development and implementation. CC teams will provide the methodologic, clinical, regulatory, administrative, operational, and technical expertise needed to support active study teams. The CC will develop multiple strategies for data collection, as well as procedures and templates to streamline the approval and implementation of DPBRN studies. Over more than 25 years, the CHR CC has developed a large repertoire of tools, technologies, processes and policies to coordinate multi-center research studies, and it will provide a solid foundation to support the DPBRN.